1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a linear vibrator for an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Vibration modules are commonly used in mobile phone products and devices for providing output functionality (such as an alert) in response to incoming calls or messages. Vibration modules generally convert electricity to vibration force to excite (or obtain) a user's attention when, for example, receiving calls in a noisy environment. Vibration modules may also be utilized to provide a user with a silent alert (such as during silent or meeting conditions where the hands free speakers are muted, for example) or where other haptic feedback is utilized. As such, vibration functionality is generally one of the most consumer demanded features for providing an indication of an incoming call or message(s) received on an electronic device.
The demand for continuous size miniaturization generates challenges to implement improved vibrator functionality for electronic devices. Conventional vibrator/vibration modules generally have limited functionality/capacity (such as response times, for example) and have size constraints (such as component height, for example) which may be difficult to integrate in thin devices. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vibrator configuration for electronic devices.